


仓颉

by T1213121



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 一只蝴蝶有多鲜艳？//是 五次埃弗雷特呼唤斯蒂芬的名字，一次斯蒂芬回应了 的小料版本，大动了一遍。SLO都发完了所以发AO3备份一下，以防万一哪天本地文章丢了_(:з」∠)_





	仓颉

**Author's Note:**

> 事实上我很喜欢仓颉这首歌……尤其是对于玫瑰奇异/奇异玫瑰来说。所以重写时也加入了这部分的看法。比起之前，我对奇异的了解也更深了，所以更认为这首歌适合他们。奇幻的、浪漫的爱情故事。  
> 多遥远 都纠结 多想念 多无法描写  
> 疼痛 和疯癫 你都看不见  
> 想穿越 想飞天 想变成 造字的仓颉  
> 写出 能让你快回来的 诗 篇

一只蝴蝶有多鲜艳？

罗斯正埋首于内勤特工的文书工作里。他向秘书要了一杯咖啡，但等到他被穿破耳膜的尖叫吵到头疼，咖啡也没有端上来。走出办公室，罗斯满眼都是漂浮在空中的灰尘与仅剩的、尖叫的几个探员，那尖利的声音就是其中某一位发出的。  
“所以，这里发生什么了？”罗斯找了其中一个探员，拍拍他的肩膀，叫他冷静下来。  
“我……我不知道。”小探员呜咽着，“就，他们消失了。”  
罗斯这才注意到纽约那场战争，当然还有瓦坎达的。从瓦坎达回来之后，他就被调离了一线超级英雄监控，信息不通简直要命。前者虽然是小规模的，但当钢铁侠、绿巨人和奇异博士站在一起，对面是几个外星人时，用振金填充的脊椎骨想都能想到这是出大事的预警。  
见鬼的。罗斯低骂一声，回到办公室里，重重地摔上门，拿出斯特兰奇给他的悬戒。那是斯特兰奇给他的周年纪念礼物。当时他还被悬戒的粗糙做工与只能单向给斯特兰奇“打电话”的功能笑过这玩意儿。现如今，一个差劲男友给他的差劲礼物，终于派上了用场。  
斯特兰奇教过他，戴上悬戒，屏息凝神，在空中画出一个圆。  
没有回应。  
罗斯调整一下姿势，试图再做一次。但这次也一样没有任何回应。在罗斯准备做第三次同样的动作时，熟悉的黄色光轮在他身旁出现。  
“斯蒂芬？”罗斯喊。  
“对不起，是我。”王钻出半个身子来，探头望着罗斯，“斯特兰奇消失了，我看到他有联络才赶过来，很抱歉我不能停留太多时间，还有一大堆烂摊子要我们收拾。”  
“消失了？什么消失了？”  
“斯特兰奇以及其他人。总得来说，灭霸打了一个响指，世界上一半的人类消失了，还有动物什么的。”  
“你是说，斯蒂芬就这么……”罗斯发现他很难接受这句话，“消失了。”  
“是的。我很抱歉，罗斯。”王身后有位法师似乎想要叫走他，这让通讯很快就断了联系，罗斯甚至没能问出下一句话。他是中情局负责超级英雄方向的特工，他见过瓦坎达的超人科技，但他不清楚，人是如何能凭空消失的，尤其是强大如斯特兰奇，保护地球的至上尊者——也会悄无一声的消失？  
罗斯一拳打在办公桌上，疼痛让他更加清醒地面对这个事实。  
世界上一半的人口突然消失了，其中就包括他的超级英雄爱人，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。

在第二年，人口统计终于结束了，事情如王所说，一半的人口就这样突然消失了，化成落在地上的成堆灰土。不论法医学家怎样努力，也无法辨认这些灰土遗体的身份姓名。但时间还会继续，生活还要向前，留给悲伤的时间不多，尤其对于罗斯这样的政府官员来说。重组后的中情局人手不足，罗斯一人身兼多职，一方面需要与瓦坎达沟通，一方面要协调超级英雄与普通人之间的关系，忙得不可开交。  
灭霸的所作所为暴露在世人面前时，走上街头游行抗议超级英雄的人稀稀拉拉的，全然不如前些年签署协议时的势头。更多的人沉浸在悲伤中，怀缅着突然逝去的亲友。罗斯盯着监控视频喝上一口热咖啡，在扣好衬衫的扣子前，把系在项链上的悬戒塞进衣服里面。  
回头看看，斯特兰奇给他的东西少得可怜，能长期保存的除了悬戒别无他物，让怀缅都变得困难起来。密集约会的那阵日子里，他送过斯特兰奇很多东西，手表、戒指、还有各式各样的玫瑰花。罗斯很爱玫瑰，尤其爱把红色玫瑰送给自己的爱人。他的姓氏与玫瑰的发音很像，每次送玫瑰花时，他都告诉斯特兰奇：你可以把玫瑰当做是我，陪伴你在每个维度中穿梭。  
每次听到这句话，斯特兰奇都会尴尬地红起脸来，赶快就把那束玫瑰用传送门送回圣所，绝不在餐厅或是电影院试图引发任何人可能说出口的“祝你们天长地久”。斯特兰奇不会在胸口戴上玫瑰花，至少通过几个监控视频，罗斯没见他用玫瑰花作为斗篷的点缀。不过他猜，斯特兰奇戴起来一定很好笑。明明是把敌人打到灰飞烟灭的厉害角色，胸口上却带着一朵红色玫瑰花，谁见了都要讲非常具有喜剧效果。可罗斯想起来就觉得他可爱。  
他靠在办公室的椅子里，突然哧哧地笑了。  
下班时路过纽约圣所，罗斯神使鬼差地走上楼梯。圣所的门没有把手，罗斯也不知道自己站在门口做什么。但很快，他发现自己站在圣所里面，而王也在，这令他很惊讶。  
斯特兰奇离开后，至尊法师的缺失迅速传遍了各个维度，一时间，针对地球的魔法攻击达到了前所未有的高度。罗斯耳闻过这一切，但真正体会到是另一回事。所有法师轮班转才勉强能解决好这些麻烦事。身为图书管理员的王也不例外，更不要提他还是斯特兰奇的副手。两年里总是不知在哪里忙碌，一副神龙见首不见尾的样子。王一样为他的到来感到讶异，继而打开传送门，请他去卡玛泰姬取走一些斯特兰奇的东西——大多需要取走的是罗斯送给斯特兰奇的礼品，王认为罗斯应该拥有它们，至少暂且替斯特兰奇保管。  
罗斯之前一直不想去拿，总认为不去取，就能假装斯特兰奇一直没有离开，只是在其他维度忙着“法师工作”，没有办法取得任何联络。他很烦法师们就这么坦然地接受了斯特兰奇消失不见，坦然地仿佛接受今天晚上要吃意大利菜一样。可是整整一年过去，再停滞不前不是罗斯的做派。他是一位军人，是一位特工，是在这个时代最需要坚强起来的那批人之一。  
神使鬼差的，罗斯同意了王的提议。  
法师们没什么钱，因而卡玛泰姬的房间大多也是很朴素的，至尊法师也不例外。比起灰白的砖墙与破旧的铁艺床架，斯特兰奇屋中最惹眼的却是堆在窗台上的许多束玫瑰，它们娇艳欲滴地绽放着，肆意地展示着自己的美丽，好像清晨才被摘下的那样。可罗斯认得那些卡片，生日礼物、周年纪念、庆功宴……每一捧花都是他送给斯特兰奇的，它们都被停止了时间，堆满整个单调的房间，将所有的浪漫尽数渲染。  
原来他的玫瑰都在这里，都一直陪着斯特兰奇，不论白天或是黑夜。  
失去主人的屋子变得冷清起来，王站在门外，难得的垂下眼来，流露出些许伤感。玫瑰的味道有些呛人，罗斯鼻尖一酸，没了翻下去的勇气，匆匆抱了一束玫瑰冲出屋门。  
“你要带走的只有这个？”王怀疑地问。  
“是的。只有这个。”罗斯点点头，把玫瑰花靠在胸前，取出上面的小卡片放到衣兜里，“它们让我想到……”罗斯的喉结滚动着，把哭意咽下，“斯蒂芬。”  
王沉默了。  
罗斯试着去劝劝王，抽出一朵玫瑰递给他：“你看，花还开着。”  
王没接过玫瑰，只是把他送进传送门里。等罗斯回过神来，他已经在家中了。他翻箱倒柜的找出一个素色的花瓶把整束玫瑰插在里面，和与斯特兰奇的合照放在一起。照片里他们站在珠穆朗玛山巅，冷风呼呼地吹在单薄的西装里，罗斯脸都冻红了，看不下去的斗篷只好分了一半过去，贴心地把他包裹住。两个人挤在一个小斗篷里，面对漂浮着的相机镜头努力露出一个被冻僵的笑容。  
他还记得那种厚实又令人安心的触感。  
“嗨，斯蒂芬。”罗斯照例和照片里的斯特兰奇打个招呼，嗫嚅片刻，最终任由这声对名字的呼喊飘散在冰冷的空气中。

罗斯决定往前看了。  
并不是指爱情。作为中情局探员，罗斯已经习惯了不去和人恋爱。前桌的新秘书向他抛来的媚眼一概忽视，罗斯握着胸口的悬戒，突然有种奇妙的冲动。在王难得的假期来临前，罗斯主动去找了他一趟。  
“你要……学习法术？”王皱起了眉，“我们现在也并非不对外招生。只是，你知道，我们的至尊法师已经不在了，没有很多人能教你。”  
罗斯不以为意：“我可以自己学。”  
王为他找来了一个法师：“在他的监督下。”  
“好吧。”罗斯耸耸肩，他知道自己说不过王。  
被派来教他的是个小法师，平日里连战场都上不去，只能开下传送门，变变魔法阵，和普通的魔术师没什么两样，很难真正有什么实质性发挥。但罗斯确实很难说自己能从这里学到些什么，他还要忙中情局的工作，真正能在卡玛泰姬学习的时间寥寥。几个月的纽约时间让他的小师傅两边眼圈下都泛起了黑，可罗斯还没学会怎么开传送门。  
“我想你不适合学法术。如果你适合的话，至尊法师……我是说，斯特兰奇大师，肯定会教你的。”小法师盘腿坐着，捧着一杯罗斯从纽约街头买来的黑咖啡。  
“是斯特兰奇医生，他一定会这么纠正你的。”罗斯笑道，想起很久以前的过往，“我之前和他在一起的时候都忙着做别的，没想过其他问题，比如法术。”  
“忙着做什……”话说到一半，小法师脸蹭得红了起来。他变出一大堆蝴蝶遮盖自己红透了的脸颊，清清嗓子又变回平日里那副假装大师的样子：“你现在来学法术是为了什么？”  
一只莹蓝色的蝴蝶停在罗斯手指上，他怀念着看着相似的模样，回答小法师的问题：“为了这个。”蝴蝶在罗斯的指尖跃动着，那般的富有活力，“如果我学懂世上所有法术，是不是就能把他带回这个世界？”  
“我们都相信至尊法师的选择。”小法师说，“但这已经是第三年了，很多人也在怀疑……怀疑是不是该等下去。很多人吵着要选新的至尊法师，王总拦着他们。”  
罗斯抬下手，蝴蝶霎时飞散开来，化作点点荧光：“他们该相信的。至少我相信斯蒂芬。”  
“往前看吧。”小法师颇为老成地叹了口气，“你也会遇到另一个人的，然后把他埋在心底，和另一个人展开新生活，过上新的日子。大家都是这样的，时间会带走一切。”  
罗斯对此嗤之以鼻。他从不去想象自己和另一个人约会，和另一个人发展关系。即使在寂寞的深夜中，罗斯也只能想到斯特兰奇颤抖的双手与打理精致的胡子。他被斯特兰奇彻头彻尾地困住了。  
临近睡眠时间，罗斯和小法师道别，回纽约家里睡觉。他一如既往地先去尝试独自打开一扇传送门。这一次，出乎意料的，他成功了。  
屋中残余着玫瑰花香，罗斯又为瓶中盛放多年的玫瑰倒上些水。  
“你会回来的，对吧，斯蒂芬。”  
事到如今，他还是很喜欢斯特兰奇。

真漂亮。  
学法术的第二年，罗斯终于学会了如何变出一只蝴蝶。  
他原以为这是很普通的法术，毕竟斯特兰奇总爱用这一招，在餐厅，在街道，在床上。蓝色的蝴蝶落在红色的玫瑰上，好看得紧。但他依旧花了整整两年才学会变出第一只蝴蝶，还是转瞬即逝的。罗斯想：他确实没什么做法师的天赋，这些事还是交给斯特兰奇比较好。  
突然的想念让他有些难过。四年过去，世界逐渐安定下来，连法师们都一样。依旧在教他的小法师不再跟他提吵来吵去的至尊法师换届选举，王偶尔也会带几本合适他读的书来，一切稀松平常，但罗斯总念着斯特兰奇，他总想着斯特兰奇还在其他的某个维度，为他们这些平凡人捍卫着脆弱的蓝色星球。  
罗斯开始把中情局的工作带到圣所去做。  
他总爱坐在斯特兰奇的书桌前处理公文，斯特兰奇旧的笔记本电脑躺在桌上，仰仗王的清扫，还没积上灰。这让罗斯觉得斯特兰奇一直都在，随时有可能推开木门走进屋中，和他尴尬地说上一声嗨，再在拥抱与亲吻中为他慢慢解释这几年的去向。  
门口传来一阵窸窣的响声。罗斯几乎是第一时间就把目光投了过去：“斯蒂芬？”  
他多希望斯特兰奇正站在那里。  
但只有簌簌落下的衰败花瓣堆积在地上，被风卷了，像秋日的一片苍凉。

如果意外发生前先优雅地递张名片，那它绝不配被称作一场意外。对瓦坎达的造访是例行公事，罗斯还在心里想着晚上要学的法术，确认消失的特查拉就从传送门里探出半个身子，指挥罗斯开上瓦坎达的顶级战机。  
“这是最后一战了。”特查拉说，“我们需要能帮助我们的所有人。”  
长期的训练让罗斯学会了不去多问、不去多说。他抓紧时间乘上战机穿过巨大的传送门，阵势浩荡的灭霸军队在他眼前形成巨大的阵列，里面不光有所有列在中情局警告里的外星生物，还有许多没被列在里面的。而且，所有消失的人们都回来了，所有人都在那里。  
斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇！  
借着战机的高度优势，罗斯在人群中寻找着他的至尊法师，终于在最大的传送门前看到了他。他和五年前一样，傲然地漂浮在法师们身前，做这世界、这维度的保护者。  
可惜没有时间留给他与斯特兰奇叙旧了。  
战事一触即发，罗斯深知与超级英雄相比，自身的渺小。他把目标定为空中的散兵们，替重火力的超级英雄们清扫战场。他曾是一名军人，为了保护国家而战；现在，他依旧是一名军人，却是为了保护这个世界。  
可他终究是渺小的。数百枚炮弹从舰艇中落下，罗斯用尽全力避开所有的，左侧的机翼却依旧被不幸击穿了。他的飞机在坠落，一头扎向被击垮的大坝，巨浪掀起的海水扑面而来。罗斯带上悬戒，拼尽全力想要做些什么。但他根本做不到。海水与战机都不是他的法力能控制的。在坠落前的最后一刻，罗斯闭上双眼，准备迎接最后的死亡。  
“斯蒂芬。”罗斯低声说，“很高兴见到你。”  
半晌，没有任何事情发生，罗斯睁开眼，看到庞大的水流被凝成旋涡，停在他的面前。同时停下的还有一只蓝色蝴蝶，小心地落在机翼上，温柔地修补了所有裂痕，引导他重返战场。

战后需要处理的事情很多，包括托尼·史塔克的葬礼在内。特查拉和斯特兰奇都邀请罗斯一同前去，但中情局为他安排的加班完全不答应这件事，灭霸战争后的文书工作堆积如山，请假等同于被直接开除。等罗斯再空闲下来，又是几个月过去了。这次他是彻彻底底被放了一个长假，作为替剩下一半人连续上班五年的奖励，长达一个月的整假。他试着联络了斯特兰奇，结果电话打不通，用悬戒发过去“消息”依旧是王在“接收”，好像和之前斯特兰奇不在时没什么两样。  
罗斯一个人坐在斯特兰奇的屋子里，他一心烦就愿意坐在这里，即使仅仅是躺在斯特兰奇的床上按按手机，对他来说也一样能收获心灵的平静。  
全裸的至尊法师跌跌撞撞地从一个裂缝闯进房间，毫不留情地回身斩断还在蠕动的触手，小心翼翼缝合好另一个维度的入口。在找到衣服和斗篷之前，斯特兰奇先一步注意到了罗斯。他没尝试遮住任何一个部位。对他来说，在一个多月前，他们一周能见到对方这样好几次。  
“也许……你可以等会儿再穿上衣服？”罗斯舔舔嘴唇，对他来说，这副打扮已经五年没再见过了，“斯蒂芬？”  
斯特兰奇瞥眼他的眼底，很确信他看到了罗斯的渴望。整整五年，斯特兰奇突然意识到，罗斯等了他整整五年。而他甚至没能给罗斯一个好久不见的拥抱。  
“希望你不介意亲吻时都是血污的味道。”斯特兰奇用法术锁上门，纵容罗斯冲上来拥抱他，同他接吻。  
罗斯舔舔嘴唇：“现在说是不是有点晚了？”  
漂亮的蓝色蝴蝶，又一次落在了盛放的玫瑰上。


End file.
